callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of Duty 2: Big Red One
|genre = First-person shooter |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = |platforms = Nintendo GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox |media = DVD }} Call of Duty 2: Big Red One is a historic first-person shooter video game that takes place during World War II. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One was released on November 1, 2005 for the Playstation 2, Xbox, and GameCube by Activision and Treyarch. Story Mode Call of Duty 2: Big Red One you play as one American soldier, Pvt. Roland Rogers, in the 1st Infantry Division throughout the whole game except a level where you play as the main character's brother as a gunner in a bomber mission. The game starts you off at a short training level that is located somewhere in Maubeuge, France. The other level is a flashback that takes place during the invasion of Algeria in the Battle of Oran called "Baptism by Fire" and soon back to the tutorial. Soon the character is led by Sgt. Hawkins and with some other troops. The 1st Infantry moves on to Kasserine Pass, Kasserine, and soon the final battle in the North Africa compaign in a bomber mission on a B-24 Liberator over the Mediterranean. Soon Operation: Husky starts in the Battle of Gela where Pvt. Rogers rescues some paratroopers in the 82nd Airborne Division then in Piano Lupo fights against the Hermann Goering Panzer Division and soon fights through Troina then consolidate with the city and soon capture Sicily. Soon the 1st Infantry Division is moved to England, the player participates in the D-Day invasion, destroying bunkers and some warehouses, and finally taking control of a Flak 88 gun to win the level. The game moves on to Mons and Eilendorph, where the character moves closer and closer to Germany. The last two levels are at Bucholz and the Siegfried Line, where the player leads his soldiers over the final crossing into Germany in the snowy winter of 1945. The game ends after the V2 Rockets at the Siegfried Line are destroyed, and the 1st Infantry wins. Call of Duty 2: Big Red One tends to focus much more heavily on the character aspect of the player's squadmates. He learns their names and watches them as they age and gain rank over the course of the war and soon are killed in combat. Levels *We've Been Through Worse, Maubeuge, France *Baptism By Fire, Oran, Tunisia *Tankers, Tunisia *Desert Fox, Kasserine Pass, Tunisia *Counterattack, Kasserine, Tunisia *Liberators, Off the coast of Oran *Operation Husky, Gela, Italy *Piano Lupo, Outside Gela *Farewell to Friends, Troina, Sicily *The Great Crusade, Omaha Beach, France *An Easy Detail, Mons, France *Crucifix Hill, Eilendorph Ridge, Germany *The Last Train, Bucholz, Germany *Dragon's Teeth, Sieghfried Line, Germany Multiplayer Call of Duty 2: Big Red One features a online play in both the PS2 and Xbox versions with drivable tanks, character classes, and experience gain much like multiplayer in Call of Duty: United Offensive. Mutliplayer functionality is handled by highly modified netcode originally licensed from DemonWare. Collector's Edition Call of Duty 2: Big Red One also has a Collector's Edition that contains a bonus DVD with: * 4 Exclusive character skins for multiplayer gameplay – using Elite soldier models * Interviews, MoCap/VO session footage of the in-game voice actors from the cast of Band of Brothers * Interviews with WWII Veterans of the Big Red One, including memories of in-game events * Multiplayer map fly-thrus with DVD-style developer commentary (tips, interesting facts, etc.) * Behind the scenes with Treyarch, discussing the development of Call of Duty 2: Big Red One * Concept and production art gallery (Art, sketches, storyboards, renders, etc.) External links *[http://www.activision.com/index.html#gamepage|en_US|gameId:COD2BigRed1&brandId:CoD Call of Duty 2: Big Red One] Category:Games